Personal audio players, such as the Apple iPod, store compressed data indicative of music information in a storage unit. This enables a user to listen to their own personal music, on this portable device. These devices conventionally store the music in either MP3 format, or in some other compressed format. The format for storage enables a fixed-size storage device to actually store more information as compared with an uncompressed file system.
A user interface on the device may include a selector and display screen that enables the user to select a particular object to be listened to. For example, the user may select a song or a playlist and listen to that song or playlist.